


Of Silk Robes and Parisian Mornings

by DiamondCrystalInk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ??????? - Freeform, CEO AU, Canon, Domestic, Eiffel Tower, Fluff, Help, M/M, Non AU, Paris (City), SEHUN IN A SILK ROBE ™, SeHo - Freeform, can be read as either one, please, the worlds needs more seho fics, this is literally my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondCrystalInk/pseuds/DiamondCrystalInk
Summary: Junmyeon and Sehun's morning in Parisft. a silk robe-basically a dream morning in paris and just domestic conversation, with some sehun in a silk robe appreciation and talk of the bath tub





	Of Silk Robes and Parisian Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> The hotel room is based on the Duplex Terrace Eiffel Tower View in Shangri-La hotel in Paris
> 
> (http://www.shangri-la.com/paris/shangrila/rooms-suites/suites/duplex-terrace-eiffel-tower-view-suite/)  
> *** I have sadly never been there so the only things I'm basing this on is the video.
> 
> This can be read as canon or as POWER COUPLE RICH CEO'S au

The mornings of Paris are beautiful. From the room he could softly hear the bustling of people on the street below, while under his skin he could feel the Egyptian cotton, soft to the touch. Breathing in, he opened his eyes. He did it slowly opening one eye at a time, brows furrowing to the morning sun on his face. Turning away from the sun to burrow into his pillow instead.

“Hyung,” Sehun murmured into his pillow. It was identical to what he did last night, just less pleading and much more sleepy.

He rolled to the other side of the bed to only put his arms around something that wasn't there. Soon he was awake looking around the room trying to him the person who should be sleeping next to him, and there he was out on the terrace looking like utter perfection wearing nothing but last night's underwear and a half buttoned shirt. Yet the half done outfit hung on Junmyeon like his best suit, perfectly exposing his legs and chest. Keeping his decency Sehun put on his own robe and walked out to the terrace.

From the terrace the view of the Eiffel Tower was simply stunning, the morning sun shone against the age old metal making it gleam. Quietly, he snuck up and wrapped his arms around Junmyeon.

“Sehunnie, you're awake.” Instantly relaxing into the hold “Um hum...” was Sehun’s simple reply, it was the type of sound that was simply content.

Now Junmyeon’s head was resting on Sehun shoulder and his hand was caressing the other side of Sehun’s face moving through the short soft hairs of Sehun’s undercut to his nape.

Softly he said, “Did I wake you?”

“No, the sun did.” Sehun assured him.

“That's good, you should get more vitamin D you know, you're always so pale.” It was true Sehun was known for his milky white skin. But having seen it in perfect contrast to the black silk Junmyeon couldn't never complain full heartedly.

“Vitamin d as in the sun or as in…” Sehun’s voice purposely trailing along, with an invisible pride to his voice.

“Sehun,” Junmyeon said with mock seriousness and a slight laugh behind it, moving his head closer to Sehun’s neck.

“It’s too early to be making those jokes,” Junmyeon continued, jokingly slapping Sehun’s cheek.

“Is it?” Sehun challenged, leaning closer to the touch. They were like that for a few moments just enjoying each other's presence, holding each other while looking at the Eiffel Tower, then a thought came to Junmyeon. 

“Sehunnie, are you wearing anything underneath this? I can feel everything.” Now Junmyeon was facing Sehun looking at the robe.

“No I just woke up,” Sehun said with a laugh just remembering he was naked as a baby beneath the thin silk.

“God, this robe was always perfect on you.” Junmyeon commented, appreciating the detail of the fabric.

Junmyeon’s comment was exactly how it was. The robe was of black silk batik he had bought in Indonesia. It had dark green details and simply made Sehun look like a child of Aphrodite, and if Junmyeon had not met Sehun's parents he would have still believed it to this day. 

The robe had been a gift from Junmyeon to Sehun on his birthday, the robe was custom made and hung off Sehun’s shoulders immaculately (just like anything he puts on does) reaching till below his knees. The only thing keeping Sehun covered was the silk belt holding the robe together. The robe revealed a part of Sehun's perfect chest, moreover it was simply breathtaking. And God, how Junmyeon just wanted to pull the delicate bow and watch the robe become a pool of silk on the floor.

Detaching himself from Junmyeon, stepping towards the rail of the terrace Sehun looked down and with a curious, almost childlike expression asked “Hyung, what are we doing today?”

“Actually I had no plans,” said Junmyeon, now beside Sehun looking over the terrace railing to the street and people below. “I was going to see if we should go to the Louvre but it's the high season plus the weather has a slight chance of rain.” Junmyeon continued facing Sehun.

“So what do you want to do? We could explore the streets and go the cafes around the hotel area or visit the park near the Eiffel Tower.” Junmyeon told Sehun, but knowing him much better Junmyeon already knew what he would say. It was two words and made of seven letters in total.

“Or we could have a lazy day,” Sehun said with a pout and knowing eyes, and he knew well what that pout would do to Junmyeon. 

“Ok.” Junmyeon was smirking now having expected it “But on one condition”

“What?” Sehun questioned sounding much happier than he should be about staying in the hotel when it's vacation.

“We have dinner outside,” Junmyeon said, “And, I know there's an and, I can feel it.” remarked Sehun quickly.

“That doesn't mean we don't take a bath,” 

“But hyung.” Sehun was pouting again.

“No buts Sehunnie you're already starting to smell.” they both knew that was a lie since Sehun still smelled like a mix between his usual baby milk smell and his cologne from last night.

“Come on the tub seems absolutely wonderful.” Junmyeon said trying to persuade Sehun while pulling him inch by inch closer to the bathroom.

“But hyung I just woke up,” Sehun said, further using his pouting power.

Junmyeon stopped pulling and on his tippy toes whispered into Sehun’s ear “The tub is big enough to fit both of us, you can join me if you want,” 

“Ok.” Just like that, Sehun was persuaded. 

“Ahhh... my Sehunnie always so easy to bribe.” Junmyeon laughed.

Now it was Sehun who was pulling Junmyeon to the bathroom.

-

That day they enjoyed each other's company, that's it. They just talked about things, the most random of things only best friends could talk about. Kissed, touched and loved the way only lovers do. And that's all they stayed in bed and had high tea at the hotel, and in the end they had room service for dinner. 

In the end Sehun’s argument was that they already went out of the room for high tea so the ‘daily quota’ was fulfilled, plus adding to his actually quite well formed argument Junmyeon had only said dinner outside hence that just means they could get room service and eat out on the terrace. Honestly, Junmyeon thought that wasn't such a bad idea with the Eiffel Tower lit up behind them. But really how could he say no to his baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Please if there are any grammar mistakes tell me cause I'm new to this. Even though I have proof read this multiple times.
> 
> Thanks for reading :))))))))) it means a lot to me, also leaving comments would really make my day
> 
> \---------
> 
> I wanted to write my first fic as a paris fic because for some reason even if seho went to the city of LOVE people still won't write them LIKE DONT YOU SEE THIS FULL BUFFET OTP MEAL
> 
> and also if I do decide to write more this fics this can be read as a standalone or as a bigger story with seho as either the normal band members or as POWER COUPLE RICH CEO'S and a log on what happens during their many travels.


End file.
